A Chance Together
by Amethyst Dagger
Summary: HellsingxKHxPokemon crossover really. Pairings are: AxelxAmberxDemyx, NicolexAlucard, and CyrusxSasha! Amber belongs to my friend Marisa while Sasha belongs to my other friend Kay Kay. Nicole is MINE but I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Hellsing, or Pokemon! T for slight language.
1. Meeting: Amber, Axel, and Demyx

"Are you sure about this number eight?" A dark hooded figure questioned although his tone came out more like eagerness and cheerful. The other figure took down his hood revealing spiky red hair with green eyes, marks underneath the orbs. He smirked at his friend and comrade. Axel replied "Of course. Xemnas wants a new member; well I'll give him one." His friend too took off his hood revealing blonde hair and blue eyes. Demyx said nothing else as they made their way to the tournament taking place. No one really knew the purpose behind the whole event. Axel had fed some filth about a secret service that protected Twilight Town and travelling to other worlds. It was priceless really. He led Demyx to a secluded place where they could watch without any interruptions. No eavesdroppers either.

A black haired beauty walked up to the stage where the announcer and her opponent waited. She didn't even smile his way. "Up next is Amber vs Olette!" Olette seemed a bit nervous as she studied the cool girl intently. Something radiated off of Amber, more like annoyance and impatience. The two cloaked figures exchanged eager grins. They loved a good fight between girls now and then unless Larxene was involved. Axel shuddered but froze just as the bell rang. Time to fight. The black haired female lashed out without even thinking, causing the other to stumble and wave her wooden weapon in a chaotic mess. She regained her balance and tried to counterstrike but Amber somersaulted over to kick Olette in the face. "Ow!" The young girl cried out in pain.

His eyes grew big, the crowd tensed. She was good possibly _too_ good. The boss would be proud of his recruit. Well if she won the tournament. There was after all two more rounds of fighting. Finally Olette tackled the other to the stage with a loud smack. Everyone visibly winced but too eager to hide their eyes. The black haired girl reached out and squeezed her throat before flipping her over to point her wooden dagger against the other's throat. "I y-yield." "AMBER WINS!" the announcer yelled, estactic. Demyx clapped along with the crowd and whispered "I hope she wins." Admiration as well as adoration lingered in his eyes. Axel nodded and thought he hoped so too. She was rather sexy when riled up. His kind of woman.

Quickly perhaps too quickly the tournament was over. Amber had indeed won the other rounds and was declared champion. She ran her fingers through her hair, ignoring the speeches made. This 'interview' was going to suck she just knew it. What others didn't know was she was a half nobody. It was a secret that would end her life if shown to her 'friends' in TT*. The same over-sized man pulled her to the side where the two figures awaited. "You did rather well beautiful. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The red head greeted her with a lecherous grin. She rolled her eyes at that. Great another admirer. _Just _what she fricken needed. Someone just kill her now. Demyx, sensing her slight hostility, quickly made up for his friend. He smiled politely and continued "He is right about doing excellent. You have rightfully won the chance to join our-" "Now, now Demyx, mustn't give too much away." Axel distressed before holding out his hand to the woman. She was about to tell him where to shove it when a strange shadow turned off the light. Hands gripped onto her body a bit too painfully. "Ow! What the-" "Shut up you dolt, what's going on?" "I can't see!"

Amber tried to feel for something with her foot but recoiled as it hit something wet. What was that? A large hound with what seemed too many eyes and sharp teeth grinned at her, creeping her out. She faintly heard a scream and a small trickle. One of the two guys must've peed on themselves. Something grabbed a hold of her and before she passed out, she heard someone whisper "Go to sleep girl. You're going somewhere special with these guys." Great, Amber was going to die!


	2. Meeting: Alucard and Nicole

Meanwhile in London, England; the Hellsing Organization was in chaos of its own. Things were being thrown around, bullets were fired, and the fact mad laughter rung throughout the halls. It all took place in Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's office. The woman glared over the top of her desk as Alucard healed him laughing. "My master-" "STOP vampire! Let's get to business." She warned him, her fingers once again twitching. Muffling his laughter, he pretended to listen until one word came from her mouth: release. He not only blinked once or twice, but five times. Alucard studied her stern and strained expression. Was she high off crack again? Wouldn't be surprised seeing as he had…once slipped some in her tea. Ahh the memories. "What did you say, Sir Integra?" The knight rolled her eyes and got into his face. "I said I am releasing you and your fledgling from the Hellsing service. Whether you choose to stay or leave it is entirely up to you. You will not be hunted unless it is necessary."

The master vampire of nearly seven hundred years literally fell to his feet. What the hell? She dismissed him with a wave of her hand before turning to the large amount of paperwork on his desk. He left her office and gathered his things, including the coffin, before leaving the manor. Time to find a new home. Muffled yells and curses caught his attention. Leaving a hellhound to guard his coffin, Alucard witnessed an amusing event unfold. Five vampires, all male, decided to attack a girl about the age of seventeen but were getting their asses handed to him. He noticed one come up from behind and lifted his gun. BAM! The vampire gagged, sliding to his knees and turning to dust. She whipped around, revealing a blue streak in her blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She turned him on a bit surprisingly enough. The girl scowled and rushed toward him, ignoring the last one. Get her!" he snarled, forgetting all his other comrades were now dead.

Nicole knew better. She shouldn't have gone after the main one due to his power aura and the fact she left one alive. It took advantage of her distraction. With one swipe of his hand, she collapsed to the ground unconscious. The vampire looked at the other and snarled. "She's mine! Go get your own meal!" Alucard simply laughed madlike and shot him too. How fun! First he was freed and now he had a girl just waiting for him. It made him lust for her blood. He knelt down to lift her head up so she could stir. Nothing. He cursed under his breath and lifted her into his arms when a bright light caught him by surprise. The coffin had disappeared! His hellhound rejoined his body just as three strange creatures blocked his path. He met the eye of one (A mew but he doesn't know it.) and found himself in an office with three other people. Axel, the red haired male, glared at him much to his amusement. "Who are you?" Alucard replied "Your worst nightmare I guess. I assume you'll find out more well we will eventually." He was smarter than he looked.

Demyx noticed the sleeping beauty in his arms and whistled. "Ax, look at her!" Hearing his perverted comment, the vampire whipped his head around to growl angrily. His red eyes narrowed into slits, turning slightly orange. The blonde blinked before slumping to the floor, put asleep by his mind control. The black haired beauty from Twilight Town scowled at this and knelt by the cloaked figure. What would happen next?


	3. Meeting: Cyrus and Sasha

Now let's go to a world where Pokémon existed. A small family by the name of Akagi ran Team Galactic with Cyrus its official leader. He could be found holed up in a meeting with Charon and Saturn. "I just want to find a way to get to Dialgia and Palkia! They were reported missing from their safe nets." The blue haired boss yanked at his hair, irritated. The other two exchanged annoyed looks. He always went on about those two, something because of a portal. Like they needed one in the first place. Charon, an old fat guy who was into boys a bit too much for Cyrus's concern, interrupted his rant. "Sir, we are trying our best but we can't do everything!" Saturn added "You need to relax, Cy. They're probably doing each other." SMACK! The boy touched his now red faced cheek and stared in wonder at his infuriated boss. "You will not speak of the godlike creatures that way. Is that understood?" Saturn nodded concern deep in his expression.

"Honey?" a soft, melodic voice stopped Cyrus from throwing a chair out the window. Smiling, he turned to see his black and red tinged haired wife who was staring at him. Charon smirked as he made his way over to her. "Sasha my dear. I'm a-" "We need to talk now. It's about Lilee's training." What? What was wrong with-he then noticed the dark strained circles under her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and replied gently "Let's discuss this in my office. I'll finish the meeting then join you." She studied him intently. Much to his grief and horror, Sasha looked like she was about to cry! He barked over his shoulders. "You two, leave! We'll finish our meeting tomorrow." "Sure Cyrus." "Whatever you say, boss man." The two left quickly, eager to return to their….erm…various exercises.

She let out a sigh and slumped in his arms. Tears now ran down her cheeks which immediately got his attention. "Sasha, what's wrong?" "That idiot brained mentor of hers is abusing his privileges! I want him to leave and we can hire a new mentor. If I have to, I'll train her myself." This…was disturbing. His eyes darkened with fury. He lifted her chin up so they met gaze for gaze. Cyrus asked "What do you mean abusing his privileges?" His wife's tone became almost acid like when she spoke next. "I mean he is hitting on her both physically and in a perverted like way though we know he's just like Charon." Cyrus fought off a smirk, knowing it'd only make her more upset. He hated seeing her that way. Looked like he'd have to beat the crap out of someone shortly after his 'meeting' with Sasha was over.

Cyrus started to think with logic and science when he felt a sharp tap on his head. "Hey!" "I know that look. Logic won't help you this time. Let's go home and send that…that….I don't have a word to describe him….AWAY!" He was taken aback when she started yelling. The man _must've_ hit a nerve for his wife to raise her voice. He nodded and about led her to the door when Mars burst through. "Boss! I need to-" "Not now, Commander Mars. I have a personal matter to attend to." He tried sidestepping her but she kept getting in the way. They locked gazes. Wait….since when did she have orange-reddish colored eyes? The imposter smirked and raised his hand. Sasha screamed as tiny bodies rose from the floor and swarmed. "Meet your new friends Akagis. My time is done." Mars showed her true form: a man wearing a hooded cloak before he ran through a portal of darkness.

Cyrus scowled angrily and attempted to fight them off but realized it was no use. He held his wife as close to him as he could when the darkness took them both. What he saw next was….strange. Sasha knelt over him along with four other people. Two of them wore the same cloaks as the man who attacked him. He sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" "Precisely what we like to know." The black haired girl said dryly, keeping away from Axel who glanced at her longingly. The vampire snickered with amusement. Cyrus met his gaze. "What's so funny?" Sasha then noticed a blonde with a blue streak in her hair over by Alucard, unconscious. "Oh my!" She broke from Cyrus's grasp to tend to her.


	4. Surprise, Hounds, and Random Hearts

The tension in the cramped space radiated from everybody. Well everybody except Alucard who looked relaxed and curious all at the same time. He too wanted to know the purpose of this and what those strange creatures were. Were they a new breed of animalistic vampires some idiot created? Hmm probably not. The vampire glanced down at the still unconscious female and didn't even bother to hide a smirk. Just as he was about to move, the red head snapped. "Just what the hell are we doing here? We were supposed to take the beauty here to her initiation!" He yelled, his face turning a slight red. Demyx face palmed himself while Amber froze. She turned her head to stare at Axel who realized his mistake. He uneasily backed up into a desk while she cornered him. Amusing to those who were spectators. "You were taking me to WHERE? I won that lousy tournament and for what? To be stuck here with an idiot like you plus people I don't know about! Hell, it's obvious that tall black haired man is a freaking vampire!" Alucard grinned and waved as she gestured his direction.

Number Eight of the Organization managed to look sheepish. They suddenly heard papers being flipped. The blue haired rockstar man was taking notes! He looked at the blonde, figuring he'd know what he needed to ask. "We were dragged here by a group of-" "Little black midgets!" Sasha interrupted. He rolled his eyes at her, she just blushed. He continued dryly "A silver haired man with orange-reddish eyes in a cloak disguised himself as one of my people but showed his true form once the little army of midgets surrounded us. That's when we found ourselves here I'm guessing." Axel quickly took this as an opportunity to get away from the steaming female cornering him. He said "That would be heartless, the midgets, and you must've…wait…XEMNAS?" Demyx and the red head exchanged furious yet puzzled looks. Something wasn't right. They could feel it.

Suddenly a moan caught everyone's attention. The blonde with the blue streak slowly sat up, her green hues blinking. She mumbled "What the ***BEEP***?" Alucard smirked and immediately got her attention. "Bloodsucker!" She wobbly stood up to attack him. However the flame haired male grabbed a hold of her and threw her onto a loveseat. Right next to Sasha and Cyrus. The woman peered over at her, looking concerned. "You must've hit your head or something. What happened?" The vampire spoke up "She was a fool by rushing into a fight surrounded by trash when I distracted her. The idiot let her guard down and was knocked out as consequence. I had picked her up when three strange creatures took us here. My first guess was they were new animalistic vampires but now I doubt it. One could say the leader looked like a cat with a curvy tail."

Cyrus looked shocked then pulled out a couple of drawings his wife made just for him. He asked "Did they look like these, vampire?" Alucard peered at them before he started to laugh. Nicole made a disgusted face at him. "Well?" she demanded, hating to rely on _him_ for information. He was right about letting her guard down. Damn it. He smirked over at her, enjoying her attitude. Refreshing really much to his slight surprise. Well things weren't boring after all. He remarked casually "Say please little girl." That infuriated her! Nicole scrambled off the loveseat and flew into his lap, punching every bit of skin she could get to. The vampire took it all, laughing with amusement. Demyx interrupted them by sending a slight wave using his sitar. She huffed as Alucard finally replied "Those would be them." Sasha and Cyrus exchanged mystified looks. "You met Mew, Palkia, and Dialga. Godlike creatures otherwise known as Pokemon." Amber paused. "What are-" "Good I see you've acquainted with each other." A man walked into the room with a tiny smile.

Alucard studied the man with a dark expression. Who was this? Axel wrapped an arm around Amber, receiving two glares. One from her, the other a jealous Demyx. Nicole hid her snickers. Noticing the sudden revival of tension, he smiled. "We have been watching you for a very long time. At first we weren't sure if you were the right ones for our experiment but stats show otherwise."


	5. First Challenge

The entire room was frozen by his words. What did this guy mean? "Just exactly who are you and what is the purpose of us being in a tiny room?" the master vampire finally asked, his gaze dark and cold. The other man laughed quietly and murmured "Integra told me you were always the insistent one." Alucard bared his fangs, a bit angered by his statement. The man turned and said calmly "To set you at ease, let me explain myself. You may call me Slyther." Sasha questioned "Slyther." She received a confirmation with a nod. "Correct Mrs. Akagi. We have been studying you for a very long time. Sir Integra, Xemnas, and Charon have decided to volunteer you all." Axel snapped "Volunteer for what old man?" Slyther gave him an exasperated look. Well well, it appeared he did have some emotions after all. Cyrus made note for useful information. The scientist (so to speak) watched their observer carefully. He had to have something.

Slyther flung out his hands and amulets of different colors dropped down onto the person's neck. Axel was a green, Demyx's light blue, Amber's dark blue, Alucard's a blood red, Cyrus's silver, Nicole's Purple, and Sasha's White. The gems glowed as it responded to their master. Alucard growled impatiently. He wanted the idiot to get to the damn point! "Experiment for what?" Cyrus finally asked. They watched mystified as the other being laughed softly. "I'm afraid Mr. Akagi that information is classified.

"Classified? If we're going to-" "Nicole, you're not a lab rat. However your mate is." Alucard and Nicole both froze. The vampire echoed "Mate?" She jumped up and tried to go after Slyther but only went through him. He sighed. "Oh dear. Now you know I am simply an illusion. Back to the point. I work for everyone and no one, Mr. Alucard. Yes, I know what you were thinking." Alucard went over to scoop an infuriated huntress in his grasp. He forced a hand over her mouth just to shut her up. She was reduced to a withering glare at him but he completely ignored it.

Sasha then asked "What's involved?" "Your group shall live together for two year. Once that time period is over, you're free to go back to your own respective worlds. Also, a gift." He tossed Cyrus a pokeball, amazing the others except Alucard. Cyrus released the Pokémon inside and was surprised to see a Zubat fluttering in the air. The Zubat landed on his outstretched arm calling out "Zubat, Zubat!" Axel, Demyx, Amber, and Nicole blurted out "What the ***BEEP*** is that thing?" "It's a Zubat. One of the many Pokémon." Cyrus's wife replied quietly. Slyther, pleased, smiled and stepped back. Alucard began to wonder if this is why Integra broke his centuries old bond with the Hellsing line. Not that he wasn't grateful but still. Now that he had a mate-hard to believe- this would mean something dangerous was on the horizon.

The group began to shout and chatter, overwhelming their observer. He then gestured over to a desk. Backpacks, coolers, and more awaited on top. Beside it was Alucard's coffin. "I knew you would never willingly part with it so I decided to give it back. Nice coffin, vampire." Slyther told the No-Life King. He smirked at that. Demyx tried to peer inside but yelped when a hellhound snapped at him out of nowhere. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" "One of my hellhounds formed from my shadows. That coffin is mine and you are to keep your dirty paws off it!" Alucard growled coldly. The boy ran to hide behind Axel who sighed in annoyance.

Slyther looked around the room and found himself facing a stern faced Cyrus Akagi. "What's the point of this?" "The point my dear friend is that we wish to see how people from other worlds get along." He replied. Everyone paused to meet his gaze. The man rolled his eyes before saying 'I shall be in touch within the month. All you need to know is in the chest beside the desk. One of you holds the key to unlock it." He faded away. Amber and Nicole went over to the chest and examined it. "Silver, most likely corrupted otherwise it would spark at Alucard." The vampire snorted at that amusing everyone other than Nicole. She glared at him before prodding the lock. It became a set of fangs and snapped at her! "Ouch! Well, I don't hold the key. Someone-" "It's a blood lock." Both Alucard and Cyrus said exasperated. They exchanged knowing looks. Sasha, understanding the realization, cut her finger using a piece of shattered mirror and wiped a drop of blood on the lock. It literally broke apart and the chest opened to reveal papers and books. "Guess we each take a section and skim it." Amber sighed. Nicole noticed Alucard leaning against the wall with his hat over his face. She kicked his legs earning muffled laughter. "Have fun." He taunted.


	6. Information with Introductions

Great, now they were stuck to live together. The huntress struggled to come up with something to say towards her supposed mate. Finally, she gave him a withering look. "So help me Vampire if you don't get your pale ass up and help…." Her threat trailed off as if to leave it to his imagination. Of course he lit up and said thoughtfully "So this is where you offer your body like a good mate should? I would most definitely take your offer but I get the feeling you don't do public sex." Muffled laughter came from Axel and Demyx. Soon the whole room excluding Nicole and a frowning Sasha laughed at his joke. Nicole scowled but decided to ignore him. Good idea to her but bad idea to him.

Cyrus gathered everyone-ignoring Alucard's and Nicole's bickering- before handing each some papers. He said sternly "We should get to studying. This-" Axel snorted, receiving a look from Amber and Cyrus. He waved his hands and said sarcastically "Look old man but this isn't school! Why don't we just chill, play fight, have some sexy time with our girls, and not do a fricken thing?" Demyx roared with laughter just as the black haired beauty clobbered his friend in the face. "OUCH!" "I am not your sex toy or plaything, dickwad! No wonder your so-called boss was eager to let them test you!" She sneered, her nostrils flaring. He looked at her. After a moment or two he asked "Did you know you look sexy when riled up?" Her eyes widened. The room shook as Axel found himself slammed into the wall behind the coffin.

Alucard dragged his coffin over to the corner just to make sure they didn't screw it up. It was his last kingdom and it would piss him off if they touched it, ruined it, scratched it, painted it, had sex (other than him and Nicole hehe) on it, or anything else. His red hues went over to Nicole's hardened face. She was rather good looking no doubt but her scent called to him like the sirens. Cruel cruel fate! Amber noticed his look and leaned over to whisper in Nicole's ear. The huntress cursed under her breath, trying to hide a sudden blush. What the ***BEEP***? The blue haired man from Pokémon ran a hand through his hair, extremely frustrated. His people never acted like this and with good cause. Usually he'd go all emotionless on them just to see their reactions but Sasha would hurt him for doing so. She hated it whenever he did that.

"ENOUGH!" Cyrus roared, getting everyone's attention. His wife patted his hand as if to comfort him. Or warning him, he couldn't tell. Exhaling sharply he turned to a now battered Axel. "This is important you idiot. Without this information we're clueless." Demyx decided to speak up. "Well….didn't Slyther say they wanted to see how well we get along? Perhaps it's just that. Leave the papers and other boring-I mean interesting stuff." His tone changed at the look Akagi shot him. He smiled sheepishly. Amber hummed for a moment then said slowly "I think Demyx is right. Let's just focus on what's in front of our eyes." Sasha piped up "How about we introduce ourselves so we get to know each other better?" Everyone looked around to see who would start.

Sensing their hesitation, Nicole stood up. She remarked "I'm Nicole Huntress, member of the Ikani tribe, hunter of the supernatural, and chieftess of the Ikaniana. I recently became of age, seventeen, last spring." She sat down to a bunch of murmurs, whispers, and approving grins. Of course let's not forget the perverted leer Alucard sent her way. She bared her teeth at him only to see a flash of his fangs. "I'm Axel, this is my buddy Demyx! We're members of the Organization XIII; I'm eight while Demy's nine. No clue what age we are but I control flames while he does his music watery stuff." The two brofisted before sitting back down, one on each side of irritated Amber. The girl stood up, walking over to Nicole before she did her own turn. "Amber, female, lived in Twilight Town until these idiots showed up. That's everything you need to know." She gave the girls a shy smile, grinned at Cyrus and Demyx, then glared at both Axel and Alucard. The two exchanged confused looks before shrugging.

Cyrus took this as his turn. "I am Cyrus Akagi and this is my wife Sasha. We are leaders of an organization Team Galactic in our home world. My goal is to create a perfect world for us all." He smiled at his wife who leaned up to gently kiss him. There was a several chorus of "Yuck", "Awh's", and "Amusing, Nicole needs to give me one." "BANG! Nicole had grabbed a gun from her pocket and shot at the vampire's face. To their horror and fascination, he regenerated and laughed insanely. 'Cool." Amber breathed in awe. Alucard stood up and summoned his hounds, smirking. "I am Alucard otherwise known as Dracula. Former servant to the Hellsing family but recently released for unknown reasons. Mate to Nicole and master vampire. Another title is No-Life King but I would rather you just call me Alucard." Of course the other guys started asking him pointless questions about his unlife. Nicole and Amber shot him annoyed and infuriated looks unlike Sasha who paled slightly. She said "Well a vampire!" Cyrus shot his head up and threatened "Stay away from my wife vampire, got it?"

An amused Alucard nodded and leaned against his coffin. His hounds once more became a part of him, receiving slight screams from Demyx. The others chuckled at the blonde's fear. None more so than Alucard. He turned to Nicole and suddenly gave her a passionate kiss. For a moment or two she actually did kiss back before punching him in the face. "Keep your lips to yourself, leech!" she growled. Axel leaned over and whispered "Girl code for: Do it again and strip!" He coughed when Amber elbowed him in the gut. "Ow…"


	7. Home Worlds and Dancing

Now with introductions out of the way, they started discussing about their own home worlds. "Where did you come from?" Nicole questioned Amber, Axel, and Demyx. Amber jumped in so that Axel wouldn't exaggerate something stupid. He threw her a look as she replied "It's only one of the worlds in our universe. I was born and raised in Twilight Town. As for these two I'm guessing a place called Castle Oblivion." The two nobodies jumped. How did she know such exclusive information? They gave her a look which she returned with a smirk of her own. Alucard sniggered slightly. "Interesting. I came from a place called Sunyshore City. My wife and I currently lived in Celestic Town." Cyrus blinked after he finished.

Sasha chuckled and moved to sit on his lap, much to his surprise and delight. They cuddled happily and ignored some of the other reactions. Alucard decided to tell about him and Nicole. "I was in London, England with the Hellsing Organization. When I saw Nicole here I was looking for a new home." "Shut up Monster. As for me, I told you already during the introductions." The blonde and blue streaked woman shrugged, stretching her tanned legs. The vampire licked his fangs earning a punch from Nicole. "Perv." She hissed at him. Everyone started laughing including Alucard himself. Nicole gave a reluctant smile of her own.

Demyx decided to get up and start playing his sitar. "Care to dance, my lady?" Alucard asked Nicole. Amber, grinning, poked her in the side. The other started and ruefully accepted his offer. They began doing a twisted version of the Waltz with everyone slowly getting up to join them. Cyrus, at Sasha's and Axel's request, began to sing 'You Spin Me Right Round' by Dead or Alive. His wife spun faster and faster to the beat. That's when the girls gathered together and urged Demyx to play 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. The men looked on with eager (slightly perverted) expressions as they broke out into a dance number. "P-p-p-poker face!" Amber and Nicole sang, holding onto one another.

The rhythm changed to more of a slow speed, Demyx giving the other guys a look. Time for them to come up with something. Alucard quietly suggested 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold. The others threw that idea out! The girls grew impatient. "Hurry up, we're not getting any younger!" Nicole shouted. She rolled her eyes as her vampire winked her way. Wait, since when had he become _her_ vampire? Weird. Axel whispered something and immediately they nodded with agreement. It was the theme song for Pokémon, Hellsing, and Kingdom Hearts combined! Soon they were joined by their partners who whooped with excitement. Might as well have some fun while they were stuck together.

However their sitar player kept glancing over at Axel and Amber with open jealously. Alucard and Cyrus both rolled their eyes at how oblivious Amber was to the entire situation. While the leader of Team Galactic found it idiotic, the master vampire started laughing until Nicole began swaying against him. That shut him up quick except for the occasional grunts and growls escaping his lips. Once the song finished, Amber shouted "How about we do some solo karaoke?" Nicole and Sasha paled along with Demyx and Cyrus. Alucard just rolled his eyes. Had that woman gone insane?

"Later, okay? I'm starting to get hungry." Sasha admitted. Everyone except Nicole and Alucard started crowding the cabinets in search for food. Nicole noticed Alucard raising an eyebrow and snorted. "I don't need to survive on food like the others." "Your Dhampir, aren't you my little mate?" He teased. The vampire snickered at her outraged look. She hissed 'I am not little and yes, I am half vampire. All because of…of..." He noticed her voice faltered at the end. Well they didn't call him a heartless bastard for no reason. He asked "Because of what?" She sighed and stared at the ground, about to say it when Cyrus looked at her quizzically. "I'll explain later." The vampire heard her say in his head. Already powerful in their telepathic bond. Excellent. He broke out into a huge grin.


End file.
